He Is Risen
"He Is Risen" is the third episode of Animated Stories from the New Testament. Episode Guide Previous episode: The Prodigal Son Next Episode: The Good Samaritan Plot Jesus Christ, along with two thieves, has been crucified, much to the grief of some people, especially His mother Mary, friend Mary Magdalene, and Apostle John (who comforts Mary). Daniel, the son of the Apostle Andrew, also tearfully watches Jesus Christ die on the cross, and then runs home. The Roman centurion says that the man was, without a doubt, innocent. Then there is a sudden earthquake, destroying buildings, tearing the curtain in the temple (and snapping its rod in that process), making cart drivers tip with their carts, babies cry, sheep bleat, flags fall down, and money fall out of its bags, from its chest, from its table that breaks, and a rock falls off a mountain, breaking into pieces. The centurion admits that the man was the Son of God. Meanwhile, while Andrew is watching outside a window, Peter is shamefully hiding against a post, Simon is pacing, and James is writing. Daniel runs home and reveals Jesus' death to his father. His uncle Peter cries out that Jesus had the power to just save Himself and asks why He didn't. Daniel tells his father that when Jesus died, he looked as glad as Andrew looks when all the nets are in, and it is time (for Jesus) to go home. Andrew takes that as correct, as His work was finished. Back to the Roman palace, Procurator Pontius Pilate washes his hand (literally). A man named Joseph (not the foster, Earthly father of Jesus, but a man from Arimathea and the Sanhedrin) asks for Jesus' body. Pilate asks him if he can't wait until His death, and does not believe a word of it when Joseph says He is dead. He calls in the centurion who then mentions that they made sure Jesus had died before leaving the hill. Pilate questions the purpose for this desire. Joseph says he himself was one of His friends. Pilate laughs at first, but remembers that he'd meet one of Jesus' friends after His death, and lets him take the body, but not before he says he (Pilate) would have saved Jesus if he could (of course, in another version, he says he was not responsible for Jesus' death). The centurion tells Pilate they killed an innocent man. Pilate asks if he (the centurion) doesn't think he (Pilate) knows that (the other version says he says it's too late for that now). He had only ordered this to keep the peace. Joseph, having taken Jesus' body off the cross, puts it in a cave-like tomb. His friend named Nicodemus brings over spices to cover him, and they wrap the body in a linen cloth. Joseph bids Jesus farewell, and they both roll a big stone in front of the opening to keep it from getting stolen, and then they start on the Sabbath. On the second day of Jesus' burial, instead of "staying home and worshiping like other Jews" (to Pilate's understanding, anyway), the High Priest Caiaphas angrily approaches Pilate, yelling at him for giving "that blasphemer's" body to His friends. Pilate won't take kindly to anyone raising his voice to him, so two of his guards draw swords. Caiaphas mentions that in "that impostor's" life, he said he'd be raised again after three days, and says that the next day, His friends will steal His body and claim He rose from the dead. Before he can finish his rant, Pilate tells him to just tell him what he wants. Caiaphas orders that he post a guard at the tomb and keep the body from getting stolen until the third day is over. Pilate complies, but demands never to hear Caiaphas bring Jesus up again. The centurion hammers a nail and puts a sign on the stone, showing that the authority of Rome has now sealed the tomb, and he tells two of his guards to spend the whole night keeping watch and not fall asleep, and he will send his replacements at dawn. After he leaves them, one of the soldiers complains about no sleep after watching all day, but the other takes it as if they're not working, just guarding a dead man. They do start to fall asleep. Meanwhile, three women by the names of Mary Magdalene, and Lazarus' sisters Mary and Martha, visit the Disciples and Daniel, bringing over bread and cheese for them to eat. Thomas asks Magdalene if there were any soldiers looking for them. She tells him there were soldiers, but she didn't stop to ask if they were looking for anyone. Thomas, afraid of having his twin brother get arrested in his place, goes to look for him in haste. The other Mary has bought oil to anoint Jesus, but disciples say there are soldiers. Magdalene says they are going to the tomb whether there are soldiers or not. Simon, drawing his dagger, decides to show those soldiers his thoughts about them, but Martha puts a loaf of bread on the tip of his dagger and tells him to just eat. Her sister Mary tells him that the true disciples of Jesus are not killers. Simon admits that is true, but Peter asks if they're just a bunch of frightened men. Daniel questions his father as to why he still can't tell people about Jesus. James doubts anyone would believe in Him now that He is dead, but Martha says she would, and expresses "shame on him if doesn't." The sisters leave, but before doing the same, Magdalene says that Jesus is watching wherever He is, and they should at least try to make him proud of them. John believes that, and personally, so does Peter, but he is sick of being cooped up in this room and would rather die trying to teach his words. Some of the disciples recite some of His words that he once taught on a mountain. Matthew says that His words must never be forgotten. James agrees with him. Back at the tomb one dawn, one of the guards is asleep, while the other is wiping the blade of his dagger. Then the ground shakes, alerting them, and a crack forms in the stone, making the sign and nail fall off, and a light shines through. Outside are two angels, one of whom resembles Gabriel. That angel stretches forth his hand to the guards, making them collapse, and then stretches forth his hand to the stone, causing it to roll away and open the tomb. The three women go to anoint Jesus, but they are shocked when the tomb is opened and empty of the body. The angel asks them why they are looking for the Living among the Dead, and says that He is not there, for He is risen. One of the women asks how that can be. The angel reminds them that He had said that He had to be delivered into the hands of sinful men, be crucified, and on the third day, rise again. He sends them to tell the others about this sight and message. As the women leave, the guards get up and find the body no longer there. They decide to talk to Caiaphas, in hopes he could keep them out of trouble with Pilate. The women tell this message, but when Martha says that "the men there" told them, Peter and John run to the tomb, thinking "those men" were someone who took away the body, with Mary Magdalene running after them. The other Mary tries to make sure they understand that He lives. Daniel asks his father if it's true, but Andrew simply says they all wish He were alive, but James is determined that they do not believe silly rumors. Martha insists that it's true no matter what they believe. John and Peter grieve that Jesus' body was stolen and leave, but Mary Magdalene stays behind and kneels to cry. Suddenly, Jesus arrives, asking her why she is crying and whom she is looking for. She sees Him, but mistakes Him for some other man who supposedly took Jesus' body away, and to please tell her where he laid Him. He says, "Mary." Then she knows it is Him, and excitedly is about to touch Him, but He tells her not to because He hasn't ascended to His Father yet. He tells her instead to go to His brethren and say that He is now ascending "unto My Father, and your Father, My God, and your God." She does, but Peter and John do not believe that, as they'd been at the tomb, and he was not there then. Martha tells her the disciples will not believe her, as they didn't believe the other women either, after all day of trying to persuade them. Now, they do not think the women are lying, just imagining things, though they would like to believe those words... they wish. Suddenly, Jesus appears to the women and to the ten disciples (Thomas had left earlier, while before the events, though this is never mentioned, Judas had killed himself). He wishes peace with them, tells them to look at His hands and feet, and to touch Him and see, for a spirit has no flesh and bones like he does. They do so and are amazed. Meanwhile, after the guards report this to Caiaphas, he laughs and calls the idea of angels being in it nonsense, and thinks the guard who told had been bribed. That guard doesn't believe it. Caiaphas asks him how much money would make them tell the truth that someone came and stole the body. The guard says that nobody stole anything, but the other says they were asleep when the body disappeared. Caiaphas gives that guard a bag of money, asking if it'll be enough to help him remember that story and no other. He doesn't know, but says Pilate will get mad at them for sleeping on the job. Caiaphas promises to protect them from Pilate. The guard who got the money tells them it was nice doing business with him, and they both leave him. Caiaphas expresses embarrassment about having paid even more money to keep Jesus dead than the 30 pieces of silver to have Him dead, and that it's finished. Back to the disciples, Thomas has heard about it, after a week of absence, but he thinks they've lost his mind. John says they saw Him and touched Him. Thomas apologizes, but doesn't believe it's true, at least until he sees it, but before he can say that it isn't... he is interrupted by John's look of amazement, and Thomas looks back. He sees that Jesus really has appeared and risen. He wishes Thomas peace with him, tells him to see His hands and feet, touch him, not doubt anymore, but to believe. He does because he has finally seen Jesus for the first time since His death and resurrection. Jesus says that blessed are those who haven't seen Him and yet believe. Back to Pilate's palace, the centurion reports this event, so Pilate tells him to arrest them all so they won't tell any more of those "lies," but he and his soldiers can't because they escaped into Galilee. Pilate says it's because his soldiers hadn't done their duty, but the centurion says they did, but all the Roman legions just couldn't have held Jesus of Nazareth. Pilate refuses to believe Jesus is alive (in the video, he says he hadn't ordered the killing of the Son of God). One day, after a whole night of futile fishing, the disciples don't catch a single fish in their net. Daniel points out to his father that there is a man on shore, watching. The man asks them if they've caught anything. Andrew says no. Jesus tells them to cast their nets on the right side of the ship. Peter doesn't think it will work because they'd done that an hour ago. John tells him to come on, as it's worth a try. They do, and their nets get so full they start to break, but the disciples and Daniel get excited about this catch. Peter really gets excited when he sees that the man on shore turned out to be Jesus, so intending to get to Him sooner, he jumps off the boat and swims to shore while everyone else sails there. That night, while roasting the fish, Jesus reinstates Peter, asking him if he loves Him "more than these do." Peter says yes, and that Jesus knows he loves Him. Jesus tells him to feed His lambs. Peter promises he will. Jesus asks again simply if he loves Him. Peter gives Him the same answer. Jesus says to feed His sheep. He asks a third time. Peter tells Him that He knows everything and that He knows that he loves Him. Jesus then tells him to feed His sheep. As narrated by Don Bishop, the Apostles go back to Jerusalem and learn from Jesus for 40 days, and then he has to leave, but not before telling them to go and teach all nations, baptizing them in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Ghost, and teach them to observe all that He has commanded them, and that He is with them always, even to the end of time. And then Jesus starts ascending into Heaven, and the men watch, but angels distract them, asking why they are watching, and promise that Jesus will come again in the same way they saw him go. Daniel, meanwhile, prays that Jesus will come quickly, and he will always be watching for Him. Song "He Gave His Life for Me" - sung in the opening credits by Julie de Azevedo, the composer's daughter. They both wrote the lyrics. Trivia * Greg Snow (actually "Gregory Snegoff") and the late Lisa Paulette (actually "Lisa Michelson") were married in real life. ** Snow and Paulette both voiced Caiaphas (again) and another boy (named after another Old Testament protagonist whose name coincidentally starts with the same two letters: David) in ''The Miracles of Jesus''. ** They also voiced father and (older) daughter in the Streamline/Troma/Fox English dub of Studio Ghibli's My Neighbor Totoro as Professor Kusakabe ("Daddy") and Satsuki.